Souverain de Magique
by Rikaeus
Summary: A desperate Harry Potter and a desperate Holy Grail ends up changing a lot of determined things. Watch as Harry now merged with the famous Joan D'Arc acts as a banner of peace for the Magical and Non-Magical worlds. However come the Fifth Holy Grail War will Joan be ready to act non-biased as the Ruler class for the Holy Grail? Joan d'Arc!Ruler!Harry! Will be slash for Harry!


**Welcome to my one of my new ideas for a story. Originally this was going to involve Harry summoning Medea the Treacherous Witch. But then while reading a Fate/Stay crossover where someone during the war involving Shirou mistook Saber for Joan of Arc, the Maid of Orleans. SO. I got inspired by that and then remembered** _ **how**_ **Joan was summoned. She was summoned to protect the Grail and was summoned into the body of someone who fitted her. Also as a fair warning this will have some to a lot of religious aspects to this as Joan of Arc is somewhat considered a Prophet of God. Also, Harry about partway into this chapter will start to refer to himself as Joan, however he still is Harry in a way. As well, I know almost nothing about the Christian Religion so if I mess up with facts I do apologize. Let it also be known that nobody knows when Joan of Arc was born so I'm creating a date for the plot. Lastly this will be pushed ahead from when HP actually starts. Harry is 8 in 1997 this is so that he's 15 when the Holy Grail War for Fate/Stay Night begins as it started in 2004. (You won't know until you read it but that she in the story is on purpose) SO HERE IT IS. CHAPTER ONE OF THE Souverain de Magique.**

 **Souverain de Magique Chapter One**

It was an average day for Harry, a boy of age eight. Harry was woken up at six by his Aunt Petunia who rushed him to get the food going. After that he had to wait for Dudley and Uncle Vernon to eat before he would get the scraps left over. It was then that he would be hit over the head by Uncle Vernon and yelled at to get the chores done. It was around seven in the afternoon that the routine changed that day. Apparently Uncle Vernon had a bad day at work and decided to take his frustration out on Harry. The result was that Harry was now laying in his cupboard bleeding to death on the floor.

'No! I don't want to die. Not now! Anyone, anybody, even God if he exists please save me!' Harry thought desperately.

It was at that moment in another place, Fuyuki City to be specific, an almost all powerful energy source began to awake, sensing the massive amounts of magic gathering in a single point in the world.

' _Yes! I can use this! I can use this to help fix the next War from the corruption!"_ A female like voice said.

After that the energy source began to chant various words, which as it progressed a powerful energy began mixing with young Harry's Magic.

 _"_ _Let his blood, soul, and desperation be the essence._

 _Let his body be her vessel and their personalities merge._

 _Let Devotion be the virtue to which he pays tribute to._

 _Let rise a shelter for everyone against the pains that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates granting access to the Throne of Heroes open._

 _Let the three-forked road from destiny reaching unto Death rotate._

 _Let it be declared now;_

 _His body is yours and your being is his,_

 _and his fate shall lie with your counsel._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Vessel of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _He shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _He shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell_

 _You shall protect him with your being and treat him as your Ally._

 _Thy shall be granted a second chance through his body._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _Come forth and bind with your host, "O Great Maiden of Orleans!"_

As soon as the female voice finished a powerful white light filled the cupboard that Harry's body lied within. All in that moment Harry's body began changing to fit the new presence that resided with him. First his hair began to change from ruffled black hair to long dirty blonde hair that reached below his shoulders. Then his green coloured eyes became such that if one would look into them they would find Saint-like beauty in them. Next his body began to change. To be able to hold the new presence his body became more feminine-like and now held a wondrous grace to it that could scarcely be believed. Thanks to these changes Harry's wounds were instantly healed.

Unfortunately the light that had emanated from Harry's body when the presence entered his body had attracted the attention of his relatives. Immediately the cupboard door opened up revealing Vernon.

"What the hell happened to you freak!" Vernon shouted.

' _What, happened.'_ Then it hit him all, he was someone new.

' _I am Ruler as well as Harry. I am Joan D'Arc. The Maiden of Orleans and Harry Potter. But wait what's this new information? I-I'll sort this out later.'_ Harry/Joan thought.

"I said what the hell happened freak!" Vernon shouted.

"He would be disappointed in you." Harry said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"What are you talking about freak, who is he!" Vernon said, his face purple with rage.

"You do not recognize who I am talking about? He speaks to me, the Heavenly Father. He cries every day at the atrocities committed by His children every day." Harry said.

"You freak! You're hearing voices now?!" Vernon shouted.

"Maybe, maybe I'm hearing voices. Maybe I'm not. But I do know that God would be disappointed in you. As of today, I will be leaving this place of residence." Harry said.

Harry then pushed past a stunned Vernon and continued to walk out the door. Behind him was a pissed off Vernon who was chasing after him. Despite the fact that Joan wasn't used to Harry's body she/he was still able to easily dodge Vernon's charging strike because of how clumsy it was.

"Pathetic. Back in my day the only way you'd not know how to fight or look as bad as you did was if you were a Noble, but you're nothing of the sort." Harry said.

Harry then left Vernon on the ground as he left Privet Drive, not looking back. As soon as Harry got out he began to think.

' _So, the Holy Grail has summoned me to mediate the next War? But it's not to happen for another seven to six years. So why has it summoned me early. Ah, I see, it's because of this boy's history and what is supposed to happen. How should I refer to myself? I guess I should go with Joan, because I sense that there is something more here as to why I was summoned. God's voice seems to infer something more important than this boy's destiny. I should head to the Vatican. While the Church does not approve of the Holy Grail War they should be more open to me. But how am I going to get there, I do not have a passport to fly in an airplane. There's one other way I could get to the Vatican I could use apparition however that would exhaust me a lot. Well that's the only way.'_ Joan thought.

He then took one step forward and turned, feeling himself being sucked into a tube and his strength leave him slowly as it was drained by the strenuous task that was apparating to the Vatican. When he was out of the pressure filled tube he saw that he was in a marble room and briefly saw a white haired man in white robes before blacking out.

When Joan came to he saw that he was in a comfy room. In a chair by the bed that he was in was the man he saw before blacking out. It was in almost an instant that Joan recognized who the man was.

"You're the current Pope. Pope John Paul the Second." Joan said.

"Yes, that is correct young one, but who are you, I can sense something Saintly about you, which is odd considering the fact you are a mage." The Pope said.

Immediately Joan got up and knelt before the man.

"Your holiness. I am the person picked to be Ruler in the next Holy Grail War. I am Joan D'Arc, the Maid of Orléans." Joan said, causing the Pope to raise an eyebrow.

"Ruler? As far as I am aware there are only Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker." John Paul II said.

"The Holy Grail deemed it necessary to merge me with this child and have me act as mediator in order to purge the evil from the Holy Grail." Joan said.

"And what evil would this be?"

"The Zoroastrian God who holds all the curses of humanity, Angra Mainyu. The Holy Grail was corrupted when one of the Masters summoned forth Avenger, a class that _was_ not supposed to exist. The only classes that were supposed to exist are the ones you mentioned plus Ruler and Savior. Ruler is summoned when the Holy Grail believes that something will interfere horribly with the war. Savior is summoned when a Master's desire to continue on and their beliefs are strong enough." Joan explained.

"I'm curious, what kind of people would be summoned for Savior?" The Pope asked.

"Well, the last time a Savior was summoned it was Buddha." Joan said, causing the Pope's eyes to widen.

"A person's beliefs are powerful enough to summon Buddha? Wait, no I shouldn't be surprised. For, the legendary Saint Joan of Arc is in front of me. Why specifically were you chosen for this boy? It seems highly irregular for a woman to be summoned into a boy's body." The Pope said.

"I was summoned into this boy because of three things. One, he was abused horribly and wished for anyone to save him so the Holy Grail obliged. Secondly, this boy has a destiny that would be neigh impossible for him to complete. Lastly, I have received a feeling from Him that my work must be continued again but to bring the world together." Joan said.

"You can still speak with Him. I would have thought that your death would sever that connection." Was the Pope's response.

"You forget, we always have a connection with the Father. Whether we be dead or not." Joan said.

"True. I wish for you to speak in front of the Church today. It will boost everyone's spirits to hear a Saint speak to them, especially when that Saint is also a prophet of God." The Pope said.

"Do the people I'm going to speak to know of Magecraft?" Joan asked.

"Yes, so you'll do it?" the Pope asked.

"Yes, when will it happen?"

"It'll be in four hours. I'll send in tailors to match you with an outfit to your liking." John Paul said as he got up and left.

When the tailors came in Joan already had an idea of an outfit. It would be an outfit that she had worn during the Third Holy Grail War where he was summoned in the same manner as he was in this one. He remembered that War as if it was yesterday. He had been summoned to mediate the Holy Grail War because of the fact that fourteen servants had been summoned. So with that being said he had the outfit altered to fit a boy but still look relatively the same. By the time the tailors were done it was time for Joan to head to the place he was going to speak. When Joan arrived he was shocked. The place he had managed to arrive in was the Archbasilica of St. John Lateran, the ecclesiastical seat of the Pope. There was a stage like area in front of a group of Cardinals and other highly ranked priests. On the stage was the Pope himself.

"Today we were met with an intrusion by a force of magic. As you all know we have a strained relationship with the various groups of magic users. Especially when it comes to the Holy Grail War that is held in Fuyuki City. Which is why every time the war comes around we send a representative to make sure the mages do not reveal themselves to the general public. It turns out that this intrusion was by none other than a Servant of the next war." The Pope began, pacing back and forth on the stage.

"Though I shouldn't say servant for she, I mean he is to be the mediator of the next War. This is a person that we are all familiar with because in his life, he was someone who England had vilified but in turn after exonerating them had turned them into a Saint of their country. In their life they had been a woman who stood for her beliefs but she was reincarnated into a male. This person is none other than Saint Joan of Arc." The Pope said, beckoning Joan to come forward.

When Joan took the stage he heard gasps, which he accrued to his saintly beauty that was granted to him by his Class Skill Saint. Saint was a Class Skill granted to people who had been named Saints either in their life or after they had died. It granted one or two of the following things for the Grail War; Auto Health Regeneration, 1 rank up to Charisma, raising the effectiveness of sacraments, or production of a Holy Shroud. The non-battle and non-Holy Grail benefits were that it raised the effectiveness of their beauty. Thanks to the Saint Skill however, Joan's Charisma was no longer Rank C but Rank B which gave him the Charisma of a King. Joan was prepared to give a speech that would normally without the Charisma piss off the entire church but with it, would make people believe him.

"I stand before you today not only has Joan of Arc, but as a young boy named Harry James Potter. I can see from your faces that you understand the meaning behind that name. Some of you may have thought that this boy was raised in the lap of luxury with all items he wanted given to him. That which you have thought is a lie. This boy was raised in a cupboard under a staircase ever since he arrived at his relatives' home. He was treated like a servant by all members of that family who worshiped God just like you and me. But what does that have to do with why I'm talking to you. Well it is simple, I am beyond disappointed in you. I sacrificed the chance to have a family and such to see that God would no longer cry but now that I am back His crying has increased tenfold." Joan started.

As he began his speech there were protests of what he was saying but Joan didn't let them get any further.

"Why has His crying increased tenfold? Because, you who preach the loving embrace of God do not practice it. You call people who fall in love with their own sex sinners, you look down upon people of other religions. You do nothing for the atrocities that are committed every day. The Church was not supposed to be an organization to be feared and looked down upon. It was supposed to be a charity to others. You do so little and put all your focus on the Pope rather than working together to help the world. Jesus Christ wanted to see peace for the world, not this hideous being that is War. Peace is not brought upon the world by the action of one but rather the actions of many. You cannot expect one person alone to build a city for a hundred thousand others. So you may ask what do I propose. I propose that we begin to work together to bring peace to this world for I believe that is what my mission in this world is other than as Harry Potter and the Mediator of the Holy Grail War. If you wish I will once again take up the banner and lead our cause as Joan of Arc once more." Joan said.

"But how will we prove to the world who you are. They won't believe us without proof." Shouted a Cardinal in the crowd.

"Simple, by bringing the one thing they don't have but I know where it is. My birth certificate. I just need four things. One, someone to bring me to a location in Domrémy, France. Two, I need a brilliant non-religious archeologist who can vouch for the authenticity of the document. Thirdly, I need someone to contact the media. Lastly, I need someone to contact the current Supreme Mugwump, who I believe is an old friend of mine, Nicolas Flamel. This way we can get the world to believe us." Joan said.

"We can easily do all that, when do you want to go Lady Joan or would it be Lord Joan." The Pope said.

"Just call me Joan or when referring to me Joan of Arc. It is difficult to separate Joan and Harry despite the fact that Harry has less years. Thus my mind has yet to settle on a gender. It is most likely that my mind won't ever settle on one. Anyway, I would like to go now, have the media and the Supreme Mugwump set up, we're going to blow the lid on the big secret." Joan said as he walked off the stage.

"Wait, you're going to tell the world that magic exists. But that's going to enrage the entirety of the magical communities. It'll violate the treaty that we have with them!" The Pope protested.

"And I don't give a rat's ass about it. Let me ask you something, despite everything in the Bible about the evils of magic why has He not done a single thing about it?" Joan asked.

"I always figured it's because He couldn't." the Pope responded.

"That would be wrong. He can surely do something about it. In fact it was He who granted humans magic. Even more so it is He who is the entity that the magical communities call Magic. While the entities that created the Holy Grail War believed magic as a science they never forgot that Magic itself is an entity. It is something that cannot be explained logically." Joan said.

"But if that's true than why can't everyone do magic?" The Pope asked.

"Simply because not all people have enough of a connection to where they get the magic in the first place, Earth itself which is connected to Him. The first users of true, conscious, magic were the Druids, people who listened to the Earth and followed its ways. You called them soothsayers and heretics but they listened to God more than anyone, except they named God female. Truth be told I have no clue why we refer to God as a Him when he has no gender. God was given the gender of 'he' because at the time the world was a predominantly patriarchal society. Had it been a matriarchal society then He would be She and we'd call God the Heavenly Mother." Joan said.

"That's an interesting theory, where are we going to in your hometown?" the Pope asked.

"That's easy, we're going to the church where I prayed. In fear of people burning my things from the backlash of what I was going to do I hid anything important in a special area of the church. I had my parents update it daily with any letters that I had sent to them or anything that they might want to keep safe that pertained to me." Joan said as they approached the plane that was prepared for them.

About two and a half hours later they had arrived in Domremy-La-Pucelle, which was where Joan was born. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the church, of course since the fact that the Pope was with Joan, it caught a lot of attention. Thankfully the Pope managed to secure Joan and him sole access to the church. They approached the altar but that wasn't what Joan was interested in, rather it was the brick wall behind it. Out of nowhere a knife appeared in his hand and he wedged it into one of the bricks and began to pull it out. Once it was out Joan pulled something out from behind it, showing it to the Pope and revealing it to be a bundle of papers. Joan pulled one paper and showed the Pope which stated Joan's birth name, Jeanne d'Arc and when Joan was born, May 30th 1412 along with her parents' names.

"Hopefully they believe that this is authentic. Anyways, we should go. Nicolas, the media, and the archeologist should be there." Joan said as they headed off.

When they reached Vatican City it turned out Joan was right. In front of the Basilica was the media and on the steps by the doors were the archeologist and Nicolas with his wife Perenelle.

"May I ask why we've been called by the church?" Nicolas asked.

"Old friend, do you not recognize me?" Joan asked?

"Is that you Little Jeanie?" Perenelle asked, wide eyed.

"Yup! Everything will be explained in the press conference. Nicolas, I'm sorry but I'm pulling the lid off the big secret. It's time for them to know, He declares it must be, He says they're ready." Joan said, making Nicolas' eyes widen.

"So why am I here?" The archeologist, Samantha Jane asked.

"To authenticate two items for the media so the world will believe us." Joan said.

"Wait, two items, I thought it was just the one?" the Pope asked.

"I have one more that I am going to use. This one will cement the belief in everyone seeing it." Joan said before turning to the press.

"We have gathered you here today for a reason. Today as of Seven O'clock in the morning something happened. First you may not believe us because you will say we lack proof, but we have said proof." Joan said, then motioning to the Pope, as the next part would be more believed if it was said by him.

"Today this child appeared in the church and claimed to be the vessel of the Saint, Joan of Arc. Because of things that we, the Church know, and soon you will know, we believed him. However he knew that he wouldn't be believed without proof so with the memories of Joan he went and acquired an item that had never been found before, Joan D'Arc's birth certificate. Mrs. Samantha is here to authenticate the document." The Pope said, having Joan present the document to Samantha.

When Samantha begin to look at the document her eyes slowly began to widen.

"This- This is completely 100% authenticate. This is the real Joan of Arc's birth certificate. However I am curious as to what the second item is, as this alone doesn't prove your statement." Samantha said.

"Well, to tell the truth, I had gotten that from the secret place in the church that I had hidden my stuff in when I was a child as Joan. The second item is something that leads to a secret that has been hidden from the world since 1692, yes way after my death and it is because of this secret that I am back. You all recall the Banner that I walked into battle with? The Banner I used to inspire soldiers to fight their best?" Joan asked, the media nodding.

Joan took a deep breath and then began to reach behind himself before pulling, as if he was retrieving something. Out of what seemed to be nowhere a flag began to appear in Joan's hands, the pole seemed to be made of steel but the flag itself was undiscernible as it seemed to exude a holy aura.

"This is what one would call my Noble Phantasm, or a crystalized concept of a legend. Some of you may thing this is all special effects but I can easily prove that false by invoking my Noble Phantasm." Joan said.

Joan grasped the flag firmly and slammed it into the ground, it somehow piercing the concrete. Suddenly a bright light emanated from the flag and engulfed everyone. Normally her Noble Phantasm, Luminosité Eternelle, would only act as a barrier when invoked however that was its battle effect. Luminosité had a completely different effect when invoked outside of battle. First, it boosted her Charisma by one rank, which meant that instead of the Rank B that she had thanks to her Saint status she had Rank A which is the Charisma of the most popular people in the world, interestingly enough Rank EX Charisma is the charisma of a God while Rank A is the charisma of a Messiah. Secondly, Luminosité generated an effect on people surrounding him and anyone who saw him that was not hostile to him. What it did is it boosted the morale, the hope, and the beliefs of the people the light engulfed.

The interesting thing about the scene that was being broadcasted by the media (and Magic: Today which was a newspaper that was distributed worldwide) was that it was being broadcasted to everyone across the world. This in turn boosted the Rank of Luminosité Eternelle to the highest it could be, EX, because of the fact that more and more people could see the effects. It changed it from a Barrier type Phantasm to a unique type, Anti-War, which is a Noble Phantasm with the ability to prevent Wars. With that being said it made it so that the world, the media, the Pope, Samantha Jane, the Flamels, and anyone else seeing him use his Noble Phantasm, _believe_. It hand an instantaneous effect on them all, their spirits were instantly lifted, feeling as if even if they had the worst life possible, it will get better. It made them feel as if God himself was visiting them and wrapping them up in his embrace whispering his love to them. Everyone in that moment felt true happiness and true hope. In that single moment the world knew what World Peace was and boy was it a beautiful thing.

When Joan unplanted the Flag everyone lost that feeling of peace with the world, that feeling of eternal love.

"I know right now you are feeling the loss of the effect of my Noble Phantasm. That feeling you felt, was and is what I feel every day. It is what brings the true meaning to my Noble Phantasm's Name, Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me. Hopefully that is proof enough that you believe I am the vessel of Joan d'Arc. I turn the floor to my old friend to explain what you just witnessed and to reveal a secret that has been kept by ten percent of the world's population ever since 1692." Joan said, motioning to Nicolas.

"I may end up losing my job for this but hey, I've always believed that the world needs to know just like Joan. You may have heard of me in fictional stories or in history books of Alchemy but my name is Nicolas Flamel, and this is my wife Perenelle Flamel. Yes we are those Flamels, the ones rumored to have created the Philosopher's Stone, a stone capable of turning any material to gold and granting eternal life so long as the elixir given by the stone is drunk. Back in 1688 there were a lot of Witch Trials in which thousands of people were killed for having believed to be practicing witchcraft." Nicolas began, pacing on the stage.

"The truth is a lot of them were witches and wizards. While the average Wizard and Witch can avoid a burning at the stake by a Flame Freezing charm the children could not, so they burned the children at the stakes. This prompted a law to be drafted, the International Statute of Secrecy which was later implemented in 1692. With the assistance of the church who agreed to help as long as we did not harm the non-magicals all traces of magic vanished from the memories of the non-magicals unless they were part of the Catholic Church Hierarchy. The idea of the Statute was that Witches and Wizards were forbidden from informing a non-magical person of the existence of magic. If they did they would be sentenced to prison or if not as severe, their wand snapped. Today, you'd never really notice that magic existed because it's so well hidden, the only clues you might have being people who have no clue how to blend into modern society, although that'd be really only the UK Magical Community." Flamel explained.

"Anyways, normally I wouldn't reveal this to the world but Joan here feels as if it's time for us to reintegrate with society and I agree. The Magical World is becoming insanely stagnant and the muggleborn, or witches and wizards born to non-magical parents, are slowly starting to over-take the pureblooded population. The pureblood population is slowly becoming too inbred for our kind to survive. If we are to do so, we must intermingle with the world. There has been research that halfbloods, or people born from one magical and one non magical or muggleborn, are much more talented than a pureblood and are less likely to suffer from the more debilitating diseases that Magicals suffer from. I personally believe it has to do with the fact that it is introducing new blood which strengthens the old blood and makes it more resistant. I believe in time, possibly five hundred to seven hundred years, the whole would could be magical." Nicolas said.

"Adding onto that, the magical world is divided into two types. First are the wand waving magicals that you think of in stories, they are the ones who use their wand to harness the magic of the earth in order to complete tasks. Second are the Magecraft users who are, I guess you could say, people of science. They use formulae, mathematics, and science to perform their magic. Out of the two wand-waving magic is more diverse and used in day to day life whereas Magecraft is more powerful and can do things that others can only dream of, however those are the True Magics which are almost neigh impossible to achieve." Nicolas explained.

"Anyways that is the gist of the secret that has been kept from the world. I must however say one last thing that will probably my last order as Supreme Mugwump, the leader, of the International Confederation of Wizards. I hereby make it law for every Magical Government that has not done so to merge with their Muggle Counterpart. As of the Magical Oath every Minister has given they must follow this order, let magic judge it as a just order so mote it be." Flamel said, a flash of magic emanating from him before bursting outward.

"What you just saw was magic enforcing the order, deeming it just." Nicolas explained.

"What you have seen here is the beginning of hope, hope for peace, and hope for a world where we don't have to fear discrimination. Please, work with me to bring peace to this world! Peace so that your children and any future generation won't have to fear war! Peace so that poverty will no longer exist! Peace so that we may be proud of what we have accomplished!" Joan shouted, making use of the Rank B Charisma he had, it having gone down from the lack of Luminosité Eternelle.

The effect of Joan's speech was near instantaneous. The media, which normally wouldn't have done this, roared in approval. That moment brought a memory back to Joan of when he was alive as a woman.

" _This is it! Here we are not separated by class, wealth, or talent! Here we are all equal! We do this for our country! For our King! FOR OUR FAMILY! ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Joan roared with her banner held high._

" _SIR YES SIR!" The army roared, their morality raised high as they charged forward._

It was from there that everyone dispersed and Samantha left. Nicolas, Perenelle, Joan, and the Pope reconvened in a lounge room.

"So, Jeanie how are you here?" Nicolas asked.

"Ugh, Nick you know how much I disliked that nickname." Joan said, prompting Perenelle to slap Nicolas on the head.

"Dear, stop teasing the boy." Perenelle scolded her husband.

"If you must know I've been called forth by the Holy Grail as Ruler and possibly by Magic itself. Of course part of it was on desperation of an eight year old Harry Potter. I was called forth because of a threat to the Holy Grail War, I've already explained the threat to the Pope here as they always send a representative for the war." Joan said.

"What are you going to do when you get your letter? Knowing Albus, even though he means well, he's going to be difficult to deal with." Nicolas said.

"I always told you that you should have taught that man to not look at the bigger picture but the individuals." Perenelle said.

"I'm going to be a student, despite the fact that as Joan I have eleven more years on Harry I still count myself as Harry. I refer to myself as Joan because it's more convenient and it helps solve a lot of problems. Plus, I do figure I need to make friends. After all as Joan my only friends really were Gilles de Rais and Charles the Seventh. Of course there were the Soldiers but I wasn't as close to them as I was to Gilles and Charles." Joan said.

From there they had a bit of conversation as to what they were going to do.

"I'll need to go around the world to explain my cause and hopefully you'll be with me John, Nick, and Penny." Joan said.

"Absolutely, we do need to stick together." The Pope said, which Nick and Penny nodding.

As the three years passed by the Pope, Joan, Nicolas, and Perenelle managed to make a lot of progress. They went to the major cities of the world and began spreading hope. Along with that they spread the new beliefs of the Catholic Church. While they were nowhere near world peace it was slowly becoming reality. On the other hand though, magic had fully integrated with the world. While there were still a lot of Purebloods who protested it the International Statute of Secrecy was taken down. Now people would see magic in public without the threat of their memories being wiped. Of course Nicolas had, as he had predicted, been removed as Supreme Mugwump and replaced by Albus Dumbledore. Soon enough it was a week before Joan's 11th birthday and he had finally received what he was waiting for as the letter in his hand read

 _Harry James Potter/Jeanne D'Arc_

 _St Martha House_

 _00120 Vatican City_

"It's time." Joan said with a smile.

 **That's it everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I know I added an effect to Joan's Luminosite Eternelle as it's only a barrier normally. However I figured that it should be able to do more than that as it is the banner that inspired an army to victory. Hopefully you don't think it's too much that the Statute was removed in the first chapter. I had to remove it to move some things along. Anyways if you're a fan of my other stories they may be getting an update this week or next. It all depends on whether or not I can manage to get an idea of what's going to happen. Death's Chosen Childe was supposed to be updated five months ago but stupid MS Word deleted the half completed chapter and I gave up for the moment. So hopefully I can manage to update.**


End file.
